For Your Punishment
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: Instead of killing him, Pyramid Head keeps James as a 'pet', but one day, James' teasing goes too far...  M for...PH R&R Please


For Your Punishment…

Three long weeks. Heh, he'd been there for THREE goddamned weeks! He looked up through his murky green eyes to stare at the demonic entity before him.

Why was it that, instead of killing him, Pyramid Head had slung him over his shoulder, took him from the hotel all the way back to the labyrinth? Why was Pyramid Head keeping him like a pet?

Hell, he wasn't even that scary for god sake anymore!

So, James made fun of him, mocked him, and the monster had still yet to retaliate or snap.

"So, Pyramid Head? What made you choose that for a hat?" He chided, sitting in the furthest corner from the door, as opposed to when he first arrived and sat by the door as close as he could.

He could see the demon twitch slightly; he must have hit a nerve or something.

He didn't even know why he was being mean to the creature, I mean, he hadn't been harmed…in any fashion.

He really should be thankful that he was being taken care of as well as he was. But then again, whenever he needed to go out, for leg space or anything else, the monster always followed. It was more than uncomfortable using the toilet with him watching.

But at nighttime, the monster always left, the door open just a crack, and James never once had the incentive to leave. And it wasn't just the Mandarins fault either.

He was getting attached. And he didn't like it at all. So he joked and teased about the monster.

But tonight it was kind of different. Pyramid Head seemed different. Every night, just a few hours after the blonde fell asleep, he heard a noise, and turned over. The first time he witnessed it so close to his face he nearly yelled. But thankfully, each time it happened, Pyramid Head never noticed him awake, and James had gotten used to watching Pyramid Head rape one of the monsters, and toss it out, dead. But tonight, it was just the two of them in the dark red room.

"D'ya only rape those monsters cause you can't get a girlfriend?" He teased again.

His eyes widened when he saw Pyramid Head stand up furiously and quickly.

"THAT IS IT!" He boomed, and even the Mandarins outside shook in fear,

He lunged at James and turned the man over onto his stomach, gripping one small pale arm and bending it awkwardly over the clerks back. His other gripped the back of James' hand and stretched it out in front of him. The whole scenario made James cry out in shock.

"W-WHAT THE HELL AR-"

He was cut off abruptly at the feel of something long and slimy being forced down his throat. He felt it licking his throat and wrapping itself around his own tongue; it felt so slimy, he wanted to throw up! He made various moaning and grunting noises against it; he couldn't even breathe too well now. His eyes became half lidded due to exhaustion and lack of oxygen – he needed the monster to stop before he died!

And he felt it leave his mouth and he gasped loudly, and coughed too.

He hadn't actually noticed that while he was fighting against the tongue, that Pyramid Head had ripped his trousers down and managed to hitch his apron up; just far enough.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" The blonde demanded in fury, face red.

He felt something press against his rear, and his eyes widened – he was tonight's victim. He struggled furiously against the monster ontop of him; he was not going to be raped by him! It would be SHAMEFUL to be raped by an illusion!

"For your punishment, receive your sin." The monster above him breathed down his neck in a harsh growl.

"HURK!" James cried out as the monster deflowered him…Well, deflowered him from THAT area anyway.

He shook as he struggled weakly; he felt so fucking full and it felt unnatural! He struggled against the length, trying to push the monster out, but to no avail; the monster continued with his business.

Outside, the Mandarins shook as heated noises escaped the Executioners room; thanking whatever god they had that the grating above their heads protected them.

Back in the room, James noises were quickly escalating into pained moans – what the fuck was happening to him? He couldn't help being aroused too; each forceful thrust sent his front scraping against the rough bed sheets – he couldn't deny he liked it, even a little.

He felt his hand and arm being released in favour of his hips, and as the force increased, the clerk gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white and face turning red. He was so goddamned HOT! Sweat dripped down his forehead and his eyes were once again half lidded – but this time it was an undeniable lust sparking through his veins that caused it.

He lowered his head, face resting gently against the bed, when he felt it; hot fiery lust poured into him from the monster, and he was VERY sure that the monster gasped aloud along with him too.

"What the …fuck…was that…for?" He gasped out as his blonde hair stuck to his forehead.

"You angered me." The monster said as he rose up, cleaning himself on James' bed sheets as the aforementioned human glared. Pyramid Head chuckled very lightly, almost mutely.

"So what! You rape whenever you're angry? What has been pissing you off every evening then?" James demanded, covering his blatant arousal with his sheets.

Pyramid Head ignored the question; he'd rather NOT tell the blonde he had been angry because he'd held off on him. He shrugged and began to walk away from the room.

"Just angry."

James sighed as the door was partially closed. He now realised just how much his ass hurt too. He looked at the obvious shape under the blanket and pulled it off of himself.

"Well, better get rid of this…"


End file.
